


【銀高/狐蛟】狐中女神

by sparrowvoice0205



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 21:38:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17169863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparrowvoice0205/pseuds/sparrowvoice0205





	【銀高/狐蛟】狐中女神

【銀高/狐蛟】狐中女神（借名）

狐狸好色這事高杉是知道的，畢竟他們一直一來都是如此，偶爾也上花街遊玩搞的一身的刺鼻花香，不少狐狸也沉醉如此的環境。不知道是身為妖怪還是本身對血腥的敏感，高杉察覺銀時身上的腥味。

趴在岸上，墨綠的眼瞳淡淡的瞥了眼依舊不清醒的九尾狐，躺臥在自己蓬鬆的尾巴上，難受的皺著眉，明明知道自己不會喝卻還是在那種氛圍的催促下貪杯了些，高杉不用想也知道發生什麼事了。  
「好玩嗎？」伴隨著高杉的聲音吐出，跟著他淡淡的聲音，一陣輕煙裊裊盤旋著兩人間，銀時藏在蜷曲的銀毛間的耳朵輕微的抖動著，瞇開眼，眼皮下的猩紅此刻帶著難受的陰影瞥了高杉一眼。  
「嗯……你怎麼知道的？」許是宿醉的腦袋不清楚的，銀時甩了一下振奮振奮一下精神，比以往更加死沉的眼皮帶著疲憊的笑意看著高杉問道。  
「不難、一直一來春季不都你們發情的時候，而且身上有血味、還玩得不錯嘛處子之身就獻給妖怪？」高杉應道，一同手中的煙桿指著狐狸  
「嘿～處子嗎？我倒看是阿銀我太大吧嗯？」說著，銀時離開自己的尾巴側頭下來，慵懶的宛如在自家神社，撐著自己的腦袋看著眼前的蛟龍壞笑。  
「………」不滿的看著眼前慵懶的狐狸眼尾帶著惡意的笑容，高杉並不想與狐狸們說著淫穢的事，自然的給銀時嘲笑起來。  
「噗噗…我們偉大的蛟龍大人敢問是否也是處子啊」狐狸們很早熟，打從高杉認識這隻年幼他的狐妖時他早已經經歷過不少甚至在同伴的慫恿下來戲弄自己，當時是不滿的尾鰭象徵驅趕的打起水花，只是那時銀時的玩意就給高杉所吸引。

即使見過不少華美女子的衣裳所染有的顏色也未及眼前湖水中那淺淺帶有漸層的鱗片，帶著水珠零落的，銀時這次相信所謂山中鬼魅勾引人時的可怕，縱使他們狐妖也不亞於他們多少，但對於現在的銀時而言這確實是不屬於人所能擁有的至寶。

一次兩次的到湖畔搗蛋，久了高杉也對銀時帶來的東西有了好奇，畢竟每每都在銀時落荒而逃時落入湖水之中好奇就撿來看看，那時開口就沒再聽過，銀時總能搞來許多東西，也懂得比高杉多，只是這種事真的沒法習慣。

「銀時……」出聲制止，但是這反倒讓銀時的眼睛愉悅的都要瞧不見眼瞳。  
「果然嘛？那高杉試過自己……要不銀桑我借你……噗唔」露出調侃的笑容，銀時很快的給高杉尾巴勾起的水撥了一身，全身乾爽的銀白毛髮瞬間塌陷的沾著他。  
「你做什麼啊！！！高杉！！」略帶生氣的銀時一把抓起高杉的腋下把人抱起來，正視著他。  
「真是想不透你，這種事多麼正常難道真的是一次都沒過嗎？自己玩什麼的？還是害羞不敢說」趁這怒氣，銀時說道，他是怕水的但是一下子給澆得全身縱使想炸毛也沾著分不開，而高杉也不好受，他知道銀時的力氣在路地上大很多，一下子把他抓起來，少了水中壓力的下身暴露在空氣之中，出於自然的生理反應，高杉不得不扭動著下身。  
「放開……」  
「啊咧？這就起反應啊？」順著水珠的滴落，銀時往下瞥見出現在於不同高杉身上常有的色彩的東西，過度的粉紅惹來銀時的注意，笑著調侃著他。  
「平常自己玩過他嗎？」塌陷的銀毛遮住銀時一般的笑意，顯得有些嘲諷的看著高杉問道，粉色的性器便在尾鰭上顫抖著，他不習慣暴露在空氣中，但是在水中確實有過幾次，伸手觸碰的滑嫩觸感十分陌生，但是隨著自己的手心上下滑動，那物體更加發硬的脹熱在水中不清晰的浮動的感覺在最後幾乎麻木的時候在水中開始擴散開來的濁白，那時高杉也明白狐狸們說著的成年究竟是什麼意味，也對銀時嘴上掛這的事跡，帶著模糊的幻想，而從什麼時候開始，他的記憶逐漸把自己帶入銀時身下翻攪的下身，纏著狐狸的尾巴，絨毛的觸感搔弄著高杉同樣敏感的尾部。

閉著眼，高杉躺臥草地上，明媚的朝陽給身上的人影擋去部分光采，但高杉也無暇去在意，推阻著銀時的手，但是那人卻扶住自己的底部一面的擼動著柱身，沉在湖畔的尾部隨著逐漸高漲的性慾翻攪著，近乎於自己幻想中的一樣。

「都像這樣自己做嗎？」銀時低沉的嗓音問著，銀時在高杉開始推動自己的骨盤貼往自己的手心時鬆開，看著草地上難受的蛟龍，猶如給釣上岸的魚一般彈動著上身，銀時安撫的按上他的下腹，即使隔著衣物，也能因為他總是泡在水中那衣物貼著他的肌膚透著溫熱，在肚臍處明顯的凹陷 ，拇指惡意的堵著那點，而不安於如此的蛟龍便左右的扭動著，水中的尾鰭也跟著潑起水花打在兩人身上。

「銀時！！」雖然自身的溫度也在升高，但怎麼也不及銀時來得高溫，灼燒般的觸感自衣物透入，逐漸的遍佈整個下腹，以至於高杉難受的扣住銀時的手腕喚道。  
「這樣就受不住了？嗯？」探入和服下襬，銀時的溫熱一點點分開露出下頭潔白的肌膚，要是夜，這抹顏色肯定叫銀時分不清究竟是高杉還是映照在湖面上皎月。

分開的生殖口吐著顫抖的性器，連帶著下腹也給染上同樣的粉紅，無瑕肌膚給銀時的手撫過時帶點水的沾附黏著銀時帶著薄繭的手心抬起腰腹，如此的撩撥著漸漸進入狀態的高杉。

這才又回去撫弄敏感的性器，握拳的手快速的滑下讓細嫩的莖體重重的摩過手上每一絲紋路，帶來的刺激讓高杉弓起身上的迎合著想要更多，開闔的薄唇在喚出更多聲音前就給銀時堵住發出嘖嘖的聲響，高杉略低的體溫在兩人交融的津液中更加明顯，順著臉龐滑下。

不同母性的動物有著圓潤的乳房，高杉平坦，但也精實的胸膛吐出柔嫩的乳首，隨著高杉每一次挺動上身，乳珠都會摩擦到銀時，給本能的慾望驅使高杉也不願意，本想撇開腦袋不去看銀時，但很快的又給銀時的吻接回來的繼續舔弄著。

許是少了水中的潤滑阻礙，手心磨蹭以及乳首的實物磨蹭的快感，讓高杉沒法矜持太久，便在銀時的手中發洩而出，為得在水中能更快的播種而有的力度在地面上時化成一股強勁的力道，使得高杉顫抖得比銀時以往觸碰的人還來的激烈許多，濕滑的肌膚也在他扭動的時候增加難處，扭動的同時銀時本想穩住莖身的顫動，按在根部的手無意見感受到下方的裂口一陣陣的收縮。

「哇哦！可真色氣呢…一下子就射得這麼多，滿身自己的東西感覺如何？」在高杉緩過些後，銀時道。  
「你……」才想開口反駁，自己不同銀時，縱使同為胎生的生物，但是為了增加水中的受孕機率本身的量就大過路上的生物，但銀時問也不是感興趣，只是看著高杉惱怒的模樣開心罷了，鬆開射精完畢的柱身，銀時把自己的三指探入下方的分裂口。

濕滑的肛門，進入時絲毫沒什麼阻礙的就給銀時滑入，留在外頭的拇指依然輕輕的按著柱身的血管，偶爾用直接掛弄帶了刺激，入口給銀時攪弄著，裡頭泌出的黏液沿著銀時的指節流入外頭的手心，最後幾乎在上頭打出一小灘黏液。

抽出時，又從銀時手心淌流回去，隨著指節的退出入口也滿滿閉合過多的黏液沒能流入的滿溢出來，流過尾部光滑的鱗片在地面覆上一層水光。

「可以了吧…」  
「咦？」  
「咦？難倒高杉只想自己雙而已嗎？」  
「等等…」高杉不是不清楚銀時的意思，雖然第一次給人用手指入侵的感覺很詭異，但隨著銀時的動作，自己也確實的感受到莖身的顫抖，可是高杉確實還沒準備過交配這事。

然而万事依然不容高杉說什麼的進行著，熟稔的銀時褪下自己的褲子，彈出裡頭深紅的性器，熾熱的抵上透著常溫的入口。  
「不行…等等…銀……啊唔……」甩動著尾部，高杉在最終還是沒能阻止銀時的侵入，只是讓尾鰭帶上一點冰涼的水順著尾巴流過入口來降下男人入侵的高熱。

「唔嗯……」頂入時，銀時能透過兩者裂口的薄膜感受到上方莖身的溫度，一手則輕柔的撫弄著高杉肚臍下與尾巴接連著的線條，每當自己重重的撞上，發熱的囊袋靠上高杉的尾巴時，那裡總繃緊著拉扯出顫抖的曲線來承受銀時的搗弄。

「輕一點…啊哈…」雖然不願意說，但是銀時的動作確實粗暴了些，讓高杉不免要為自己擔憂兩個裂口之間的薄膜會給銀時捅破的推阻著銀時。

「呃……稍微再忍忍…」  
「等……」似乎無法順利阻止，銀時安撫的吻著高杉的側臉右上臂撐著高杉臉側的草皮，左手則扣住高杉扭動的腰身說道。

配合著銀時的抽送，一次次的高杉跟著抽送自己的腰身，兩人間粉色的性器彈動著，在主人同樣透著薄紅的腹部上點著，牽出一絲白濁，隨著銀時的動作黏液似乎沒停過的濺出。  
「咿…哈啊…」過於敏感的莖身再一次彈動中淡出清澈的液體，難受使高杉翻攪著打出湖水澆在兩人身上，銀時在高杉開始頻繁的收縮下繃緊上身，深深的埋入高杉體內，幾乎只差一點連同囊袋也能一起進入。

「嗯唔……啊哈啊哈」吐射出來的高溫，叫高杉哼著，後給銀時摀住的消聲，才在分離時有機會呼吸。

\-------  
褪去身上的衣服，銀時稍稍搓洗掉上頭的精液。  
一開始高杉當然拒絕的，但是給銀時問說你以前也是這樣射在裡面的不是嗎，就沒法多說什麼，況且身上的東西大多可都是高杉自己的。

癱在草地上，高杉看著男人精壯的背肌擰著衣物，隨後甩去多餘的水分，湊上鼻尖。  
「你…聞什麼！！」本來的無力都來精神，而過於激動使得高杉跌入湖畔中。

湖中的水，瞬間冰涼的貼著高杉的還有些腫脹的裂口，帶出銀時在裡頭的精液消散在湖水之中。

探出口，高杉為銀時聞著的動作羞紅著，隨後銀時只是尷尬的離開自己的鼻尖，安撫著。

「沒沒…只是不小心看看阿銀我有沒狐騷而已冷靜！是說要我幫你清理嗎…」  
瞥下眼，銀時注意到那給擠出入口的精液。  
「不用…你別再碰我…」看著身上給人按住的紅印，高杉不滿的勾起尾巴擋住自己的生殖裂口，退到銀時碰不到自己的湖中。  
「啊等等……哇啊」而跟著要去追的人瞬間沒了頂 。

事後還是給高杉救了，只是吃了些水失去意識，直到深夜涼風吹來，才醒。


End file.
